


Pokemon Masters Concept Story: Star Light, Star Bright

by MovieMaker_X



Series: MovieMaker X's Headcanon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieMaker_X/pseuds/MovieMaker_X
Summary: A fan-made Pokemon Masters event story. The player character and Wallace are happy to lend Steven Stone a helping hand in the Star Festival!
Series: MovieMaker X's Headcanon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908712
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The following text is only a CONCEPT. Any of the material shown is fan-made and is NOT meant to be taken seriously. Thank you!

Jirachi has come down from the starry skies above to grant everybody's wishes on a chilly, winter night, and Pasio is celebrating its long-awaited arrival with a grand Star Festival. But once it's revealed that everybody participating in the Star Festival has wished for the exact same thing: for Jirachi to be on their team, things descend into chaos until Lear quickly decides to hold a contest to see who Jirachi would pick.

**Featured Pair (also a fan-made concept): Sygna Steven and Jirachi**

**Contains references to the following OFFICIAL Story Events:**

**The Strongest There Is!**   
**Summer Superstars**

* * *

**This story _will_ be added on to and revised over time. I'll do my best to get it finished as quick as possible, so stay tuned, dear Friends!**


	2. Let the Festival Commence!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Star Festival begins, things quickly descend into chaos after Steven asks what everybody wished for.

**It was a very chilly winter night in the Pasio region. Lear, Sawyer, and Rachel have all managed to predict when Jirachi will arrive. And it is tonight that the people of Pasio are here to welcome Jirachi after a thousand-year slumber.**

**[Y/N] was just one of the many people invited to the winter Star Festival, and it wasn't long before [he/she] spotted none other than Champion Steven, who was chatting with Professor Sycamore and Brendan...**

* * *

Steven: Oh! Look, there [he/she] is!  
Hello-hello to you, [Y/N]! Happy to see you here at the Star Festival, Friend!  
See, Professor Sycamore and Brendan are here with me, and I was just about to tell them the story of the Mythical Pokémon, Jirachi!

Professor Sycamore: So what is this tale related to Jirachi, Steven?

Steven: Well, it's said that once every thousand years, Jirachi comes down from the skies above to grant people's wishes written on the notes attached to its head.

It's only awake for seven days, and after it grants the wishes written on its notes, it sleeps for a thousand years more.

Sycamore: That sounds very complicated indeed, Steven!

Brendan: Everybody in Hoenn's heard the tale before, and now even people here just can't stop talking about it!

Steven: The people here have actually managed to predict that it is tonight that Jirachi will float from the skies above once more!

That's why tonight, they are hosting a Star Festival here in Pasio, in an effort to welcome Jirachi to our world again.

Brendan: Cool! I sure do love festivals, Steven!

Sycamore: It sounds so exciting, getting to meet a Mythical Pokémon up close!

Steven: Now if I am correct, Jirachi should be coming any moment now...

(Suddenly, a shining yellow aura floats down from the clear night sky!)

Steven: And look! There it is now! See how beautiful it is, [Y/N]?

Sycamore: So this is what a Jirachi looks like, oui? It's cute and magnifique, if I do say so myself!

Brendan: Now's my chance to get Jirachi to grant my wish!

Steven: Oh? What do you wish for tonight, Brendan?

Brendan: I want Jirachi to be my partner Pokémon!

Sycamore: Really? I was wishing for the same thing!

Steven: Oh dear... Looks like we have a problem here...

(Jirachi looks scared...)

Lear: Hey. It seems I have rather chaotic news for you four...

Steven: Don't tell me everybody else wished for the same thing, too!

Lear: Hmph. How'd you guess? We need to find a way to settle this, and fast.

Steven: Hmmm... _gasp_ Hey, I have an idea!

Brendan: You do?

Sycamore: Hah! Just what I expected from the Champion of Hoenn! What a quick thinker you are!

Steven: Well, you see...

*whisper-whisper* *murmur murmur*

(To be continued...)


End file.
